dingin vs panas
by tsukiyama simanouchi
Summary: namaku adalah kotoko aku biasa dipanggil kotoko chan ini adalah kisah hidupku di SMA cinta,sahabat,keluarga cerita ini membuat kita tersadar dengan itu...


Namaku himamari kotoko biasannya aku dipanggil dengan nama kotoko chan kisah ini adalah tentang pengalaman hidupku di sma semoga kalian suka

Our Promise

Kaasan: kotoko bangun sudah siang nih nanti kamu terlambat

Aku: iya (menuju kamar mandi)

setelah semuannya sudah siap aku pun makan

Aku: kaasan Dimana thousan (duduk di bangku)

Kaasan: oh thousand sudah pergi bulan besok baru pulang ke tokyo ehmm.. emangnya ada apa

Aku: ah tidak apa apa (tersenyum kaku)

Inilah hidupku thousan adalah seorang pemimpin di perusahaan himamari perusahaan paling terkenal di jepang sebab itulah thousand tak pernah punya waktu untuk keluargaku dan kaasan seorang dosen di fakultas ternama di jepang …..tapi mereka terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaan masing masing ….. dulu aku sering bermain denggan karma nii-chan tetapi sekarang nii-chan ada di inggis utk melanjutkan pendidikan karna dialah satu satunya pewaris himamari group …..

Aku: aku pergi dulu

Aku berjalan ke kereta sekarang aku adalah murid dari sma ternama di jepang yaitu sma konoha high school dan aku udah kelas 2 .A…..aku lumayan popular di sma itu aku tidak thu alasannya tapi kata teman temanku aku itu cantik,pintar,mandiri ,dan humoris…tetapi menurutku aku tidak cantik cantik amat …..aku memiliki wajah tiras rambut panjang berwarna ungu violet dan warna mata pink tubuhku tidak lansing lansing amat tapi tidak gendut juga tapi salahnya aku jarang tersenyum jadi aku pun sering dipanggil putri es oleh laki laki tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku…

Aku menaiki kereta dan 20 menit pun aku tiba di sekolah ….. sesampainya di kelas

Kibane: ohayou koto-chan

Aku: ohayou kibane-chan (tersenyum)

Note: aku hanya tersenyum didekat orang yg bisa membuatku nyaman

Aku duduk di sebelah kibane chan …. 5 menit berlalu guru pun tiba ….. istirahatpun datang kami pun pergi ke kantin

Note: pasti kalian bingung kami itu maksudnya aku,kibane,sakura,mikoto,tsukiyama

Kibane: sumpah irina-sensei memang kejam baru saja kemarin uh tadi kuis..oh kami-sama

Mikoto:kau terlalu lebai tahu

Tsuki: tapi benar kata kibane loh irina-sensei emang kejam khukhukhu

Kibane: kau memang teman terbaikku tsuki-chan khukhukhu

Sakura: ah mulai lagi deh…oh iya koto-chan kamu ada bawa flashdisk ku bukan ?

Aku: ada dong …. Ehmm…. Aku ke loker dulu ya sekalian ngambil flashdisk mu!

Sakura:emmm…hai'

Di kantin

Mikoto:tumben kamu diem saja koto-chan kamu kenapa?(belum nyadar)

Sakura: hahahaahahaha

Mikoto:kau kenapa ?kemana koto-chan ?

Sakura: kau salah makan ya kok ngak sadar kalau koto-chan sudah pergi dari tdi hahaahahaha

Kibane:hahahahaha

Tsuki:hahahahaha…biasannya mikoto yang menertawai kita,kibane-chan tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya hahahahaha

Mikoto: hiiih(marah)kalian ini!

Kibane: wah ada yg marah nih ahahahahaha

Di loker

Hah akhirnya ketemu untung ketinggalan di loker

Note: barangnya adalah novel yg harus dikembalikan ke perpus dan flasdisk sakura tentunya

Aku: ah beratnya aku harusnya tidak meminjam sebanyak ini ke perpus

Aku pun berjalan sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yg menyengolku dan akhirnya aku bukuku terjatuh

Aku: hah..kalau jalan pakai mata dong (mengambil beberapa buku yg jatuh)

"Seseorang"

Aku rasannya aku mengenalnya tunngu dulu bukannya dia…..

Aku: kotoko-chan akhirnya aku berjumpa lagi denganmu(memeluk kotoko)

"kotoko"

Siapa sih ni orang ngak tahu malu tadi menyenggolku bukanya minta maaf tapi malah memelukku aneh kayak org kenal saja

Aku: apan sih lepas sin

Akhirnya dia melepasin pelukan yg menyebalkan itu

Aku: kau itu tidak tahu diri ya bukannya minta maaf tapi malah memeluk diriku emangnya siapa dirimu enak saja …heeeh

Akupun mengambil semua buku dan lansung pergi tetapi kenapa aku merasa jantungku mau meledak hiih…lihat saja akan aku ajar laki laki itu nantinnya beraninnya dia membuatku seperti ini

"Seseorang"

Kenapa dia tidak mengenalku lagi apa karna lupa ingatan itu jadinnya dia masih lupa sama aku heh baiklah aku harus mencari ruang kepsek

"Kotoko"

Aku: ohayou minna-san

Tsuki: kau lama sekali koto-chan ayo makan aku sudah pesanin ini untukkmu sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai

Aku: arigatou

Jam pelajaran pun berbunyi kami sudah duduk di kursi masing dan guru pun masuk tapi ada seseorang di sebelah guru itu …..e tu..tunngu dulu bukannya itu cowo nyebelin tadi

Seseorang: ohayou nama saya ikkie kurogane kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama ikkie-kun arigatou(senyum)

Cewek lopelope kecuali aku

Kushina-sensei: kau bisa duduk di sebelah arima-kun

Ikkie:arigatou sensei

Apa hari ini hari yg paling sial dalam hidupku kenapa aku harus selokal dengan laki laki ini

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan bel pun di bunyikan

Kushina-sensei: jadi pr untuk besok kalian harus ,merangkung tentang bab 10 ini ..kumpulkan miggu depan dan tidak ada kata tapi tapian

Murid: ha'i

Aku memberaskan buku dan bersiap untuk pulang,,, aku…sudah agak menerima kenyatan..

Aku: kibane,,,ayo pulang

Kibane: gomen koto-chan tapi aku ada ekskul kamu ngak dengr tadi

Aku: hmm….ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya jaa…

Aku menuju ke gramedia sebelum aku pulang

Teeeeet …teeet

Ikie: kau tidak berubah ya masih saja ke toko buku ayo aku antar

Aku: hmmm…. Tidak perlu (melanjutkan perjalanan )

Ikkie keluar dari mobil dng memegang pergelangan tanganku

Aku: lepas….lepaskan ….apa yg akan kau lakukan hah…lepas

Dia memaksaku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan akhirnya aku pasrah…ikkie pun menjalankan mobilnya

Aku: kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku kau itu baru saja aku kenal pd mu kau itu laki laki yg menyebalkan

Dia mematikan laju mobilnya…aku bilang dia marah dan aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk kabur tapi dia malah memasang sabuk pengaman ku dan menbuatku sakit jantung lagi…..arrrrghhhh dia memang menyebalkan

Ikkie:pasang sabuk pengaman dulu dong

Dia melajukan mobilnya lagi dan akhirnya sampailah di toko buku aku langsung pergi masuk ke dalam toko buku dan berlari secepat kilat karna aku tidak mau bertemu dia karna kejadian itu masih membuat jantungku berdebar debar "kenapa aku seperti ini sih arrrgghhh"setelah beberapa menit akhirnya jantungku seperti semula aku membeli beberapa novel dan berharap dia tidak ada lagi di parkiran…..setelah membayar aku pergi ke parkiran sambil mengendap ngendap

Ikkie: cari siapa neng

Aku: ssssshhhhttttt aku mencari seseorang jangan berisik ….nanti dia tahu

Ikkie:siapa ya?

Aku:ihh kau ini sudah kubilang jangan berisik (menhadap ke belakang ,,,terkejut) se,,,se…sejak kapan kau ada disini?

Ikkie: dari tadi

Aku:hmmm…oh ya sudah jaa aku pergi dulu(lari)

Ikkie:( memegang tanganku) enak saja kau pergi ayo kita pulang

Aku: ta…tapi aku tidak mau

Ikkie: tidaak ada tapi tapian

Akhirnya aku pun masuk ke mobilnya

Aku: kau ini mirip sekali degan seseorang

Ikkie: kau ingat

Aku: madsukmu?

Ikkie: eh… tidak apa apa

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit akupun sampai di rumah

Aku: arigatou( keluar dari mobil)

Aku: tadaima

Heeh kenapa aku selalu mengatakan tadaima tidak akan ada yg menjawab aku pun pergi ke kamar dan lansung membaca novel beberapa jam berlalu

Line

Heh siapa sih yg line

Line

Good girl

Tsuki-chan:

"cieeeeh cieeeh koto-chan ni yeh

Mikoto-chan:

"emangnya dia kenapa?

Sakura-chan:

"emangnya kenapa ?

Tsuki-chan:

" kalian tahu kalau akhirnya koto-chan sudah punya pacar

Sakura-chan:

" houtou ni"

Mikoto-chan:

"benarkah"

Koto-chan:

"apaan sih kalian kamu lagi tsuki-chan enak saja bilang aku sudah pacaran"

Tsuki-chan :

"aku bicara yg nyata loh aku kan tidak pernah bohong

Koto-chan:

"apa buktinnya

Tsuki-chan:

Kau masuk kedalam mobil ikkie sudah tu kau berpengangan di toko buku dan….

Mikoto-chan:

Benarkah selamat ya … baru saja kenalan sudah pacaran cie cie hahaha

Sakura-chan:

Cieeeeee….selamat ya

Kibane gaul:

Cieeeee hah ngak nyangka aku …aku akan sebarkan ke teman sekelas haahahaha

Koto-chan:

Apaan sih kamu kibane aku kan tidak pacaran beneran ….. kau juga mau menyebarin ini gila mu

Kibane gaul:

Lihat saja nanti

Koto-chan:

Kibane …..awas kau bilang

Koto-chan:

Kibane!

Sakura-chan:

Yg tabah ya jaa

Mikoto-chan:

Jaa

Ahhhhhh apaan sih kibane-chan apa dia benar akan beritahu ya?kalau memang mampuslah aku

Kaasan: tadaima

Ah sejak kapan kaasan pulang cepat

Aku: okaeri kaasan kok pulang cepat(terkejut) di…dia kan

Kaasan: oh kamu kenal bukan teman lama kamu dia pidah dari inggris ke jepang jadi orangtuannya menitipnya ke kaasan

Aku: wait…jadi … dia akan tinngal di rumah kita

Kaasan: yp

Aku: apa kaasan

Kaasan : kamu tenang saja aku su sudah menyewa bibi untuk jaga jaga ok

Aku: tapi

Kaasan: tidak ada tapi tapian kaasan mau istirahat dulu

Aku: hhh…kau tahu dimana kamarmu didekat ruang tamu itu aku mau tidur dulu

Didalam kamar

Hhhhah kenapa hari ini aku beneran sial sih munking sampai dia pergi dari kehidupanku baru aku tidak akan sial….. hah buat pr dulu ah

akhirnya selesai juga

Aku: lihat socmed sebentar ah

Kibane-gaul

10jam

Konnichiwa minna –san ada berita terbaru nih tentang si putri es …..si putri es sekarang sudah pacaran jadi diharapkan kepada kalian untuk mengucapkan selamat plus pj

Bagi yg menyukai koto-chan jangan galau yah munking dia memang yg terbaik kalian pengen tahu siapa bukan yaitu…. Ikkie kuragane hahahaha tidak percaya bukan silahkan dilike kalau yg suda baca dan yang pegen nanya kisah selanjutnya lewat line aku saja ya

Like135 komentar1123

Aku:kibaneeeee!

Ini semua gara gara ikie kurang ajar itu lihat saja aku akan memberi perhitungan kepada kibane tapi sekarang harus beri pelajaran pd ikkie

Keluar kamar menuju kamar ikkie

TOK TOK TOK

Ikkie: iya kenapa(membuka pintu)

Aku: kau karna kau aku dipermalukan tau ngak

Ikkie:apa madsukmu

Aku: karna kau kita dibilang pacaran

Ikkie:oh…. Baguslah

Aku:APA KAU BILANG!

Kaasan: ada apa sih ribut ribut kalau masalah pacaran itu besok saja bahas jangan sekarang ok ,,,sekarang tidur….oyasumi nasai(masuk ke dalam kamar)

Aku: AWAS SAJA KAU BESOK!(MELOTOT)

Kebesokan harinnya

Aku sekarang sudah bersiap siap

Kaasan: koto-chan ayo turun kamu harus makan

Aku: ha'i

Aku pun turun ke bawah dan langsung makan

Kaasan: ah ikkie kau sudah siap ayo makan dulu

Aku: ikkie(melotot melihat ikkie)

"Ikkie"

Kenapa dia melihatku seperti ini apa dia baik baik saja

"kotoko"

Tunggu bukannya itu mimpi kenapa jadi kenyataan

Kaasan: hei kotoko kenapa kau melamun ayo makan

Aku: ha'i

Setelah aku selesai makan …

Aku: ittedarasa'i

Kaasan: tunggu kotoko

Aku: ya?

Kaasan: kau pergi bareng saja sama ikkie-kun ,ok!

Aku: tapi kaasan?

Kaasan: tidak ada tapi –tapian ,,lagipula ikkie tidak apa apa bukan

Ikkie: hah…hmm (melihat arah kotoko )tidak apa apa kok baa-chan

Kaasan: ya sudah kaasan pergi dulu,,bye

Aku: bye

Setelah kaasan pergi aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar

Ikkie: heh tunngu! Bukannya kita akan pergi bersama

Aku: apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku mau?

Ikki: tapi(memgang tangan kotoko) baa-chan menyuruhku utk mengantarmu

Aku:lepaskan ,,,aku tidak mau

Ikkie: ngak ada tapi tapian ayo ikut

Bagaimana ini…hmmm…akhirnya aku pun masuk kedlm mobil

Ikkie: tumben diem

Aku hanya melihat ke arah tanah tanpa menjawabnya karna sekarang apa yg harus ku lakukan teman temanku akan bileng kalau aku pacaran dengannya

"Ikkie"

Kenapa dia diem apa dia marah padaku karna menyurunya ikut dengan paksa ….. ataukah dia …oh iya..kemarin dia bilang isu kalau kami pacaran ah kenapa aku tidak peka sih pasti dia sedang memikirkan itu…. Dia kan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pdku,,, kalau aku paksakn berarti aku egois dong….. akhirnya aku pun mematikan daya mobil

Aku: pergilah….stasiun ada di sampingmu

Kotoko: hountou ni

Aku: (mengangguk)

Kotoko: arigatou (keluar dari pintu mobil)

(menarik nafas panjang) lebih baik begini dia lupa ingatan tentang aku mana mungkin aku memaksannya seperti itu aku kan masih menyayangginya

"Kotoko"

Di dalam kereta

Tumben dia ngak keras kepala biasannya dia ngak akan menuruni aku begitu saja tapi kenapa ya?

15 menit berlalu sekarang aku berada di kelas tapi di kelas terasa sepi hanya ada aku,kirito-kun ,rin-kun,hanabi-chan,dan arima-kun serta kaori-chan mereka sedang berpacaran mungkin karna aku terlalu pagi pergi ke sekolah…tiba tiba semua anak yg ada dikelas tersebut menhampiriku

Arima: beneran kamu pacaran sama ikkie

Aku: sia

Kaori:kamu bneran pacaran sama dia oh my god aku tidak percaya bagaimana dengan fansmu?aku kasihan meliatnya

Hanabi: iya aku juga ….beneran kamu pacaran dengannya ?awalnya aku tidak percaya sih karna aku pengen dengar langsung darimu

Kirito:ia aku juga pengen tahu

Ikkie: kami tidak PACARAN kok,,,, KENAPA KALIAN BISA PERCAYA AJA SAMA PERNYATAAN BODOH ITU ….MANA MUNKING AKU PACARAN DENGAN DIA!

Kami semua melihat ke arahnya

Kaori: tapi kan berita itu disebar oleh kibane-chan dan tsuki-chan juga membenarkan dengan foto

Ikkie: semua difoto itu benar tapi bukan berarti aku PACARAN dengan DIA aku mengantarnya karna disuruh oleh kakaknya..ok aku kenal dengan kakanya di inggris jadi kalian jangan menuduh hah menyebalkan

Aku tersenyum aku bilang dia itu jahat tapi sebenarya dia sagat baik kok kenapa aku bisa salah sangka dengan dia sih nanti aku akan minta maaf

Lama kelamaan siswa pun masuk dan berita kalau aku pacaran dengan ikkie itu tidak benar langsun menyebar luas

Di perpustakaan

Aku: hah dimana ya bukunnya

Usui: Kotoko

Aku: iya usui-kun ada apa?

Usui: hmmm

Aku: ada apa? Aku sangat sibuk jadi jangan ganggu aku

Usui: aku ….aku su..suka sama kamu maukah kamu jadi pacarku

Hah ini pertama kalinnya aku ditembak langsung sperti ini biasanya mereka menembakku hanya dg surat

Aku: tidak aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu

Usui: nande?

Aku: karna aku sama sekali tidak mencintai mu ok…lagipula ada org yg sgt mencintai mu disaat susah dia ada untukmu..bukalah hatimu untuknya….jangan melukai hatinya ….aku sangat sibuk jadi jangan gangu aku(keluar dari ruangan perpus)

Tsuki: koto-chan (memeluk kotoko)

Aku: eh..eh ada apa kenapa kau memelukku sepeti ini

Tsuki:gomen aku,kibane-chan,sakura-chan,mikoto-chan minta maaf kepadamu kami menuduhmu sembarangan

Aku: iya iya aku maafkan kalian kok ayo kita ke kelas

Tsuki: beneran tapi aku masih merasa bersalah bagaimana carannya utk membalasnya oh iya ayo kita ke kelas

Aku: tidak apa apa kok ayo pergi

Tsuki: kau itu memang baik awalnya aku bilang kamu itu sobong sebelum kita bersahabat tapi aku salah prasangka padamu

Aku: (tersenyum) ayo pergi

Kami menuju ke kelas dan gurupun masuk setelah itu tapi aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sampai pelajaran pun selesai aku masih memenung yg aku pikirkan tentang apa yg terjadi pd hari ini apakah hari kesialanku berakhir sampai kemarin !kenapa aku sedih ya harusnya aku bahagia aku memilih sahabat daripada cinta padahal aku sangat menyukai usui-kun tapi aku tahu kalau mikoto juga menyukainnya tapi tidak apa apalah lebih baik begini

Kibane: koto-chan ayo ikut kami mau minta maaf kepadamu tapi kami tidak tahu bagaimana ?kata tsuki-chan kamu sudah memaafkan kami tapi kami masih merasa bersalah jadi tolong kami ,kami pengen menunjukkan sesuatu kepdmu

Aku: kita akan kemana?

Sakura: ayolah ikut saja

Mikoto:(tersenyum sambil mengangguk)

Aku: hah baiklah

"Ikkie"

Iya lebih baik begini lagi pula aku akan melupakan perasaanku kepdnya dia tidak mencintaiku lagi apa gunanya setelah kelas 12 selesai aku akan balik ke London apa gunannya lagi aku disini semua yg sudah ku janjikan kepd kotoko-chan sudah kulaksankan

Flashback

Dulu aku selalu bermain dengan koto-chan diwaktu kecil namun keluargaku pindah keluar negri sebenarnya aku akan memberitahu koto-chan disaat yg tepat tapi kotoko sudah mengetahuinnya seminngu sebelum pergi ke luar negri aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan koto-chan lagi tapi diwaktu aku mau berangkat dia memhampiriku dan berjanji akan menjumpainnya lagi dan aku pun berjanji tapi setelah seminngu berlalu aku sudah tinggal di inggris sekarang tapi baa-chan menelfonku dia bilang kalau kotoko kecelakaan aku dan keluargaku kembali ke jepang tapi untuk sementra waktu tapi dia….dia lupa ingatan tapi dia hanya melupakanku saja kenangan ku semuannya dia lupa tentang semua itu

Flashback on

"Kotoko"

Aku: Waw ini sangat indah …tapi.. ini kan taman kenapa sepi

Mikoto: karna ini hanya dikhususkan untuk kita saja karna hanya sedikit org yg tahu keberadaan di taman ini karna

Kibane: karna orang bilang disini hanya semak belukar saja lihat kedepan didepan banya sekali semak belukar begitulah

Aku: wow mereka salah sangka ini sangat indah danaunya juga indah

Tsuki: ayo kita menhabiskan waktu sekarang

Sakura: tapi bagaimana caranya kita bersenang senang kita kan ngak bawa persiapan

Tsuki: tenang ada aku …..jeng jeng

Aku: waw kau sudah menyiapkan semuannya arigatou minna-san

Kibane: ah tidah kotoko seharusnya kau tidak berterimakasih begini

Mikoto: iya betul tu ayo kita bersenag senang sekarang

Malampun tiba

Aku:wah sudah malam nih ayo kita pulang

mikoto: wah betul tu tapi mana ada kereta yg lewat sekitar jam segini

Aku:iya ya terus bagaimana?

Tsuki: kau pergi saja dengan sakura yakan sakura?

Sakura: tidak apa apa ayo ayahku sudah jemput

Aku: baiklah jaa

Di dalam mobil

Aku:sasuke bukan

Sasuke: iya kenapa?

Aku:ah tapi katamu kau dijemput dgn ayahmu

Sakura: ehmmm….aku berbohong aku takut kalau ketahuan akan jadi seperti itu dan nanti aku takut kalau aku akan dikerjan oleh fangirl sasuke dan fansku jadi begitulah… aku mohon jangan baritahu teman teman ok

Aku: percaya saja pdku

Sasuke:hmm

Aku pun sanpai dirumah jam 07.30

Aku: tadaima

Ikkie:okaeri

Aku: eh…hmmmm…ik..ikkie

Ikkie: ya ada apa kalau Tanya ibumu dia belum pulang

Aku: aku juga tahu hal itu …aku pengen ngomong arigatou untuk semuaanya dan aku meminta maaf karna berprasangka buruk pdmu

Ikkie: tidak apa apa kok lagipula aku melakukan hanya menjaga reputasiku aku tidak mau orang lain mengangapku aneh karna berpacaran dengan cewek sepertimu

Aku: kau ini siapa juga yg mau berpacaran denganmu …kau ini padahal aku berniat baik tapi kau malah membuatku kesal cowok menyebalkan(berlari ke kamar)

Kenapa aku bilang dia cowok yg baik dia tetap cowok yg menyebalkan

Kebesokan harinnya

Baa-chan: Koto-chan,ikkie-kun ayo turun sarapan sudah siap

Aku: ha'i

Di ruang makan

Aku: dimana kaasan baa-chan?

Baa-chan: oh katannya dia pulang besok malam soalnya dia mendadak ke luar negri

Aku: oh

Kaasan memang seperti itu kenapa aku harus sedih

Baa-chan: oh iya kaasan menyampaikan kau harus diantar dan pulang bersama dengan ikkie-kun

Aku: oh…baiklah

"Ikkie"

Kenapa dia mau bukannya dia takut di bilang pacaran kenapa?

"Kotoko"

Aku: ikkie ayo kita berangkat

Di waktu di motor

Ikkie: kenapa kau mau… kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja

Aku: aku ..aku tidak bisa menolak perintah baa-chan ….karna menurutku baa-chan itu seperti peri penjagaku dia yg selalu merawatku waktu kecil dulu aku sempat berandai jika saja ibuku adalah baa-chan

"Ikkie"

Oh iya aku lupa baa-can lah yg telah merawatnya dia pernah bilang seperti ini kepadaku diwaktu kecil

Aku: terus bagaimana jika teman teman kita mengatakan kalau kita berdua pacaran

Kotoko: bilang saja keluarga kita dekat jadi baa-chan menyuruhmu utk mengantar dan menjemputku

Kok aku merasa diangap seperti sopirnya ya

Kotoko:tenang saja reputasi mu tidak akan hancur kok kalau kau tidak bisa katakan aku yg akan mengatakan nanti

"Kotoko"

Line

Siapa yg me line sih

 **Line**

 **Kotoko-chan**

 **Mikoto-chan:**

 **Koto-chan aku mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu**

 **Kotoko-chan:**

 **What's wrong?**

 **Mikoto-chan:**

 **Usui ..dia dia menembakku apa yg harus ku lakukan**

Jadi usui sudah mengerti yg aku masudkan tapi kenapa hati ini masih sedih padahal sahabatku bahagia sekarang

Ikkie: woi ..kenapa melamun

Aku:(kaget) kau ini….aku tidak apa apa kok mikoto-chan dan usui-kun akan berpacaran(tersenyum)

Ikkie: benarkah baguus dong

Aku: kau benar(tersenyum sambil menarik nafas panjang)

"Ikkie"

Dia kenapa apa dia menyukai usui-kun….kalau iya kenapa dia tidak menjawab iya diwaktu usui-kun menembaknya

"Kotoko"

 **Line**

 **Kotoko-chan**

 **Kotoko-chan:**

 **Di kelas saja kita bahas aku sudah sampai di sekolah..ok**

Aku harus ikhlas

Di kelas

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa org tidak membicarakan kalau kami pacaran munking mereka bilang kalau ikkie disuruh oleh nii-chan lagi jadi mereka tidak bertanya kepadaku

Mikoto: ohayou koto-chan

Aku: ohayou ayo ceritakan ada apa mumpung tidak ada tsuki-chan dan kibane-chan

Mikoto: jadi begini diwaktu itu usui-kun mengajakkuu ke kafe tapi tiba tiba dia menciumku dan mengatakan aku suka sama kamu aku katakan beri aku waktu begitulah ceritannya

Aku: ah usui tidak romantic

Mikoto: yg aku hiraukan koto-chan bukanya dia menyukaimu bukan menyukaiku terus kenapa?

Aku: ah mikoto-chan kamu salah usui mengatakan waktu itu dia menyukaimu bukan menyukaiku

Mikoto:oh benarkah

Kibane:apa yg benarkah …ayo kalian mengosip ya

Aku: kau ini mebuat ku kaget saja sapa dulu dong baru nyeloteh

Kibane: oh iya aku lupa ohayou koto-chan…ohayou mikoto-chan jadi ada berita baru apa?

Mikoto: kepo mu mah

Kibane: ayolah beritahu aku

Aku: tidak apa apa kami tadi embahas pr

Kibane: oh pr merangkum tu

Aku:yp

"Ikkie"

Kenapa dia berbohong kepada mikoto bukanya usui menembaknya kemari bukan menyebutkan kalau dia suka sama mikoto aku tidak mengerti denganya

Bel masuk pun berbunnyi teet…..teet

Note: di skip ya

Di kantin

Mikoto : kawan kawan sebenarnya aku…aku..aku

Kibane :apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan

Sakura: hey guys

Tsuki : kau dari mana saja …kami menunggumu

Sakura :coba tebak apa yang ku lakukan

Kotoko :apa?

Sakura :aku membawa mereka

Sakura sakura sama saja seperti dulu dia memag tidak berubah tapi kenapa sasuke bisa suka dengannya ya

"Kotoko"

Oh jadi sakura mengajak ikkie,sasuke,usui,raku danhanda

Kibane :ohayou handa-kun apa kau baik baik saja soalnya aku sudah melihatmu biasannya kau tidak disini benar bukan tsuki-chan

Tsuki-chan hanya terdiam

Kibane: kau kenapa tsuki-chan kenapa kau diem saja da kau satu lagi mikoto kalian kenapa

Line

Kotoko-chan

 **Mikoto-chan:**

 **Bagaimana ini koto-chan aku masih belum siap ketemu dengannya**

 **Kotoko-chan :**

 **Santai aja dulu…ok jangan panic ada aku**

 **Line**

 **Kotoko-chan**

 **Tsuki-chan:**

 **Kotoko….cha bagaimana ini aku takut**

 **Kotoko-chan :**

 **Kau kenapa?**

 **Tsuki-chan :**

 **Liat saja nanti kau sakuraaa**

 **Ada raku-ku bagaimana ini**

 **Kotoko-chan:**

 **Santai aja ..ok**

Kibane: dank au satu lagi kotoko kau malah asyik main hp hah kalian ini lebih baik aku makan aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian

Aku: kau marah ya gomen gomenn

Mikoto: iya a..aku juga gomen

Sakura duduk disebelahku

Sakura: hei ayo duduk kalia tidak mau makan

Raku: iya aku juga sudah lapar…suapin aku dong kotoko-chan

Aku: siapa juga yang mau menyuapin kau pergi sana

Sakura: iya kenapa kau tidak menyuruh tsuki-cha saja dia pasti mau

Kibane: iya itu bear ayo tsuki suapi dia

Tsuki : a…aku tidak mau si..siapa juga yang mau menyuapi laki baka seperti dia

Raku :apa kau bilang siapa juga yang mau disuapi oleh cewek gorilla sepertimu

Tsuki : apa ku bilang cewek gorilla

Mikoto :sudah sudah sini kantin bukan lapangan kalau mau bertengkar pergi saja ke lapagan tu DISANA

Kami tertawa tidak terasa sudah 45 menit kami berbincang bincang dan tertawa bersama sudah lama aku tidak merasa seperti ini sudah lama

Jam pulang

Kibane :kotoko ayo kita pergi pulang

Aku: yang lain bagaimana

Kibae: kau tahulah sakura sedang ekskul,mikoto katannya dia ada urusan dengan usui dan tsuki-chan dia sedang asyik bertengkar dgn raku di lapangan

Aku: benarkah haha kalau begitu ayo kita pulang

Sakura: hey tunggu sama pulangnya

Kibane :bukannya kau ekskul tadi

Sakura : hehehe gomen aku lupa kalau ekskul ditiadaka hari ini

Kibane : kau ini memang pelupa

Sakura : daripada kau orukara

Kibane :apa..?

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka mereka kadang suka bertengkar tapi setelah itu baik baik saja

Ikkie : ayo ikut aku

Aku: kemana?

Ikkie: ikut saja

Kibane : ada apa itu

Sakura : ayo kita lihat

Di halaman

Aku : apaan sih tarik tarik sakit tahu

Ikkie:(melepaskan tangan)kau tidak mau pulang ayo pulang

Aku :baiklah

Aku pun naik motor tetapi saat di tengah jalan kami terguyur hujan

Ikkie: ayo turun

Aku : kenapa?

Ikkie :kau tidak lihat hari hujan ayo turu dan cari tempat berteduh

Aku :iyaiya

Aku megikutinya dan kami berteduh di café spess

Ikkie : kau mau pesan apa

Aku : hmm cappuccino aja deh

Ikkie: capuccino 2 pak

Pak: baik

Setelah perginya bapak itu kami membicarakan soal dekorasi dan hal hal tentang sesuatu yang lucu … setelah 15 menit kemudian water tersebut menyajikan pesanan kami tadi

Aku mencicipi cappuccino dan line pun masuk aku memeriksannya rupannya dari sakura

Line

Sakura-chan

Sakura-chan:

Hey toko-chan bagaimana kencannya?

Kotoko-chan:

Madsukmu?

Sakura-chan:

Bukannya kau sedang date dengan ikkie-kun

Kotoko-chan:

Mana munking?

Sakura-chan:

Tapi tadi…..kau meninggalkanku kemudian pergi dengan ikkie-kun bukan ?

Ikkie: kau kenapa ? cepat habiskan minumanmu hujan sudah mulai berhenti

Kotoko: ikkie ….sepertinnya kita harus menjelaskan sesuatu besok pagi

Ikkie:madsukmu?

Kotoko: soalnya mereka salah paham lagi tentang kita sakura dan kibane melihat kita kabur dengn entengnya tadi?

Ikkie: iya kau benar

Kotoko: semoga tidak seperti dulu gosipnya menyebar

Ikkie: tenang aja


End file.
